


Не холодно

by Эмманриуэль (Uhtlufe)



Series: Мягкие кунбаамы (soft koonbaam) [4]
Category: Bleach, 신의 탑 | Tower of God
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhtlufe/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BC%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%83%D1%8D%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Одна из множества тихих встреч, что теплились удивительным умиротворением в груди обоих.





	Не холодно

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krapiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krapiva/gifts).



> Какие-то вещи идут в выкладку ЗФБ, а какие-то - для души.
> 
> Небольшая зарисовка по довольно крупному ау, что я, возможно, однажды напишу. Баам - шинигами из отряда Ха, капитаном которого является Юри, которая на короткой ноге с подчинёнными. Агеро - арранкар, из-за появлений которого научный отдел подозревает оборудование в неполадках - сигналы об открытии гараганты есть, а нападения, или даже его следов, нет и в помине.

      Кун всегда приходил внезапно. Баам сначала чувствовал звон на грани слышимости, и, привычно не давая чужому присутствию появиться за спиной, выхватывал Рака, одновременно отпрыгивая. Его поступь не так хороша, как хотелось бы. К моменту, когда неприлично довольный шалостью арранкар сделает шаг вперёд, отлично помня, на какое расстояние рефлекторно отпрыгивает Баам, он успевает лишь встать в стойку.  
  
      Кун продолжал идти вперёд, даже не вздрогнув, когда Баам недовольно — сотню раз просил так не делать! — приставил занпакто к чужому горлу. Тупой стороной, разумеется. А тот даже отодвинуть не попытался!  
  
       _— Переверни меня и режь нормально!_  
  
      Рак продолжал возмущаться и возвращаясь в ножны, и когда Баам протянул руки навстречу, ожидая, когда Кун подойдёт поближе. Тот не ожидает того, с каким энтузиазмом его схватят за торчащие краешки ушей, заставляя смотреть прямо в упрекающие глаза.  
  
      — Если вы продолжите так делать, то однажды я могу вас не узнать.  
  
      — Ты меня всё равно не убьёшь. Для этого нужно будет побольше, чем один неудачный удар зубочисткой.  
  
      — Но могу случайно покалечить. Вы ведь тоже расслабляетесь рядом со мной. И прошу, перестаньте называть господина Рака зубочисткой! Он и так вас на дух не выносит.  
  
      Тот лишь фыркнул, тряся головой, чтобы сбросить с ушей чужие пальцы. Перехватил их и легонько сжал:  
  
      — Недостаточно, чтобы не поспеть за твоей поступью. Вот станешь сильнее, и тогда…  
  
      Баам вздохнул:  
  
      — Это нечестно.  
  
      Чужое лицо оказалось совсем близко, ловя окончание вдоха. Он заметил, как расширились миндалевидные зрачки, на свету способные сжаться в совершенно кошачью щёлочку. «Видимо, у господина Кун хорошее настроение», мелькнуло у завороженного Баама в голове. Заглядевшись, он едва не пропустил чужие слова:  
  
      — Если тебя это так расстраивает, можем сегодня тренироваться. В поступи я намного, намного хуже тебя, поверь.  
  
      Он бы согласился, нередко они проводили дни именно так, но…  
  
      – Простите, господин Кун. Недавно госпожа Юри…  
  
      — Опять весь в синяках и еле ходишь? Ты говоришь об этих спаррингах как о награде или проявлении благосклонности, хотя последствия больше похожи на наказание.  
  
      Раздражение в чужом голосе заставило Баама вскинуться:  
  
      — Госпожа Юри многому нас учит во время тренировочных боёв! Без этих уроков я мог бы быть уже мёртв.  
  
      Кун поддался, хоть и с неохотой. Отстранился, бормоча:  
  
      — Что ж, раз ты так об этом говоришь… Возможно, это того стоит.  
  
      Увеличение расстояния между ними и то, что чужой взгляд, рассматривал что-то в кустах, в которых определённо ничего не было, оставляют неприятное чувство неудовлетворённости. Баам подался вперёд и поймал чужие губы своими, прерывая явно неискреннее, наверняка ведь не перестанет ворчать, бурчание.  
  
      Так лучше.  
  
      Кун, определённо, был с ним согласен. Втянулся в приветственный поцелуй, вопреки обыкновению даже не углублял, и смотрел после поцелуя вполне довольно. «Значит, точно что-то хорошее произошло», думал Баам, вылавливая чужую руку, «Интересно, расскажет?» От руки веяло лёгкой прохладой, несмотря на тёплые, даже жаркие деньки в Обществе душ.  
  
      — Не удивлюсь, если приходите сюда только для того, чтобы погреться.  
  
      В ответ их пальцы переплелись, а сам Кун сделал лишний шаг, чтобы нагнать уже направившегося к ближайшему удобному дереву Баама.  
  
      — Греюсь, верно.  
  
      Короткая заминка — он едва не споткнулся о выпирающие корни — и придержавшая за плечо чужая рука молчаливо ехидничает, мол, и кто это из нас ещё слишком расслабляется. Баам развернулся, сжав крепче начавшую отогреваться ладонь в своей, и посмотрел в чужие глаза. Редкие островки света, прорывавшиеся через густую листву, так яростно треплемую удивительно холодным для такой удушливой погоды ветром, скакнули по чужому лицу, высвечивая неестественно синие глаза. Кун придвинулся ближе, встал вплотную.  
  
      — Господин Кун… я знаю, что вы скажете дальше.  
  
      Тот смотрел, ожидая с лёгкой улыбкой.  
  
      «Продолжай. Что же я скажу?»  
  
      — Вы скажете, что говорите не о погоде.  
  
      — Правильно, Баам, не о погоде, — прошептал Кун, погладив носом его щёку.  
  
      В повисшей мягкой тишине Баам проскользил руками за чужую спину. Теперь руки ощущали прохладу ветра, что назойливо бил по чужой спине. Баам накрыл ладонью место, где под светлой одеждой скрывалась дыра, прямо на месте сердца. Чужая спина была даже холоднее, чем руки.  
  
      — Вы ведь замёрзнете, господин Кун. Нам стоит…  
  
      — Постоим так ещё немного, Баам.  
  
      Взгляд у него, видимо, был настолько обеспокоенным, что Кун тихо рассмеялся. Начавшая согреваться от солнца, настигшего их волнами тепла даже в тени, рука, коснувшаяся его щеки, ни капли не подтверждала чужие слова:  
  
      — С тобой мне почему-то совсем не холодно.  
  
      Спорить не хотелось. Хотелось обнять крепче, спросить о причине приподнятого настроения. Хотелось прислониться и подремать, бессовестно оставив дежурство, бывшее его работой, на залётного арранкара. Хотелось перевернуться, чтобы ветер в спину бил уже ему, он-то уже привык за то время, что проходил привычный маршрут. Хотелось поговорить ещё немного о поступи, а быть может, спросить о погоде в пространстве пустых. Хотелось рассказать о том, как этот завтрак Ли Су чуть не проспал, слишком увлёкшись книгой, что Баам ему посоветовал, и отломил во время спешного завтрака кусок зуба о вилку, как бегал потом и упрашивал их не рассказывать, как именно он сколол его, а потом всё же вынужден был рассказать в обмен на лечение. Хотелось спросить, почему Кун прикрывает дыру, когда почти все арранкары выставляют её напоказ. Хотелось спросить, кем он был при жизни — тот помнил, в отличии от самого Баама, хоть и мрачнел сильно, когда об этом заходила речь. Хотелось просто посидеть рядом, болтая о пустяках, вроде погоды или неприятного пробуждения, в конце концов.  
  
      Баам вздохнул, кладя подбородок на чужое плечо. Ветер стих, и, пользуясь этим, Баам провёл ладонью до чужого бока, чтобы сжать, прижаться крепче. Только сейчас, после первых радостей и шуток, он расслабился, прикрыл глаза. Рядом, не считая нескольких птиц и зверей, не чувствовалось скоплений реяцу.  
  
      Баам сделал шаг назад, увлекая Куна за собой, к дереву.  
  
      — Вас долго не было. Я соскучился.  
  
      Словно в танце тот следует за ним:  
  
      — Я тоже.


End file.
